


"Lance, Do You Think You Could Be Bi?"

by pikachudenki



Series: Lance? Cis and/or Het? Not On My Watch [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Gay Shiro (Voltron), He's questioning his sexuality hardcore and is Scared, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Nonbinary lance (though only minorly implied) (you can pry this hc from my cold dead hands), adashi is mentioned of course, and youll see why it's okay that i mentioned it even when adashi is canon-ish, klance is mentioned, poor lancey Lance, shiro's pov, shirolo is also mentioned bc why not, voltron season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachudenki/pseuds/pikachudenki
Summary: Shiro, "distinguished" gay, helps Lance, disaster bi, come to terms with the fact that he is a disaster bi.Because Shiro has been confirmed LGBT+ and had a fiance when he was on earth.





	"Lance, Do You Think You Could Be Bi?"

**Author's Note:**

> Why are all my titles quotes pulled from the fic?
> 
> Anyway enjoy this because,,,, there're so many hcs I put in here oops
> 
> Also, beware. This is 90% dialogue, and for that, I am not sorry. It is also unedited, and if you find any typos, I am sorry, and please let me know! I wrote this in a total of 3 hours which is,,,,, fast for me.

Late in the evening, just as he was getting ready for bed on the planet Voltron had momentarily stopped on, Shiro heard a knock on his room's door.

Wondering who it was, Shiro wandered over, pulling his half-off shirt back on. He opened the door to see Lance standing there with an unsure look on his face.

"Lance?"

"Shiro? I—" Lance took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you?"

Taking a second to actually look at Lance, Shiro saw that the teen was a mess. He had puffy bags under his eyes as if he had been crying instead of sleeping lately, his hair was in dissarray likely due to running his hands through it out of nerves or unease, and his skin was pale despite the slight blush on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in," Shiro offered, taking a step back to let Lance through the doorway. After they both took a seat on the bed, he asked, "Are you alright, Lance?"

"How did you know you were gay?" Lance blurted, taking Shiro by surprise.

"Oh, um," He paused,taking a moment to think. He had recently come out to the team as gay—bar Keith who already knew—and Lance was the only one who didnt take it smoothly.

_"You're gay?!" Lance had exclaimed immediately after the words so casually left Shiro's mouth. "I-I mean, that's fi—that's cool. I guess. Totally expected it. Not that I, like, knew, or anything, but. Uh. ... I'm gonna stop talking." After that, Lance had left the room._

Shiro had at first assumed it was because he was homophobic, which had hurt a little. Looking back, he realized—or maybe just hoped?—that perhaps his first thoughts were wrong, and that maybe he shouldn't have been as surprised at Lance's current question.

"Why would you like to know?" Shiro asked, still cautious, just in case Lance was, in fact, homophobic.

Lance's eyes widened fearfully and he shrugged. "Just ... Just wondering."

Shiro, realizing that Lance was genuinely curious, struggled over how to start. "It was ... Hard. I was really confused at first, because all the other boys around me were talking about how they liked girls, so I assumed I must like girls, too, right?" He chuckled softly. "I didn't. But I was young and confused and honestly? I just wanted to be able to participate in conversations, so I convinced myself that I liked girls.

"Um, but there was this one guy I met who ... He didn't talk about girls. When everyone asked who his crush was, he'd always list off traits instead of names. He'd say things like: 'I like this one person who's really strong. They're really nice, too! I don't talk to them much, but I really like them.'" Shiro paused. "So, I asked him one day why he didn't tell us who it was that he liked. He ... He explained that it was because he didn't want to be the only person who talked about boys whenever everyone else was talking about girls. He, like me, wanted to participate in the conversations, despite not having the same interests.

"It was then that I realized that it was even possible for boys to like each other. I felt ... Relieved? Like a weight had been lifted off my chest. Of course, I was still unsure, because for so many years, I had genuinely convinced myself that I was straight. After a bunch of research and talking to my newfound friend, I learned that I really wasn't straight. Maybe bisexual, but not entirely straight. I found boys way too pretty to be straight."

Shiro looked over to Lance, who looked like he wanted to run away and take notes at the same time. "You alright?"

Lance startled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just. How did you know that you found boys attractive?"

"Oh," Shiro's eyebrows shot up. "I .. really don't know, honestly." Upon seeing Lance deflate, he backtracked. "I mean, I guess I always sort of knew? But I wasn't ever able to distinguish that attraction from just wanting to look like the other boys until after I did all that research. Even then, I found it difficult to distinguish. I thought I just wanted to be as strong as them, or I wanted to have the same clothes as them, or even just wanted to be them. I had ... a lot of confidence issues then, too."

"You?" Lance asked, surprised.

Shiro laughed. "Yes, yes me. Confidence is occasionally sold separately and must be installed by the user."

An amused grin took over Lance's face, which was a great improvement from the hopeless look from earlier. Shiro was just glad he was able to lighten the situation, something Lance would usually do, and would probably have done already, if he weren't the one who was seemingly in despair.

"Anyway, once I realized that it wasn't that I wanted to look like the boys, but instead that I wanted to date the boys, I also realized that I had never wanted to date a girl, and came to the conclusion that I am gay. And here I am."

"Okay." The smile slowly fell of Lance's face, a conflicted frown taking its place. "You said ... You said you thought you were ... bi? And that you liked both boys and girls? But you decided that you were gay. Do ... Do some people stay bi?"

And then it clicked. "Lance, do you think you could be bi?"

"I-I didn't say that!" Lance took a few deep, shakey breaths. "But ... What if I did?"

Shiro smiled warmly. "Then I would say that some people stay bi their entire lives. And it's not a choice. It's a matter of who you are attracted to, you can't help it. If you like girls, then you like girls. If you like boys, then you like boys. If you like people who are neither, then you like them. It's okay to like whoever you like, and sometimes, you can like different people who are different genders. I'm personally only attracted to boys, but there are many people out there who like more than one gender."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, man." Lance started to smile again, then furrowed his eyebrows. "You ... You kind of lost me at people who are neither boys nor girls, though."

"Ask Pidge about that, she's much more knowledgeable about that than I am." Shiro laughed.

"I'll ... I'll have to do that. Later, though."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment as they both thought. Shiro was relieved that Lance was just questioning and wasn't homophobic. His reaction to him coming out was really toeing the line, so Shiro had been worried about that for rhe past couple of days.

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head, and he smiled deviously. "So, Lance. Is there anyone you like?"

Lance's head snapped up from looking at a place on the floor, and he said his next words almost cautiously. "I don't ... Think so? Maybe? I liked Allura for a little while. But. Not anymore."

"So ... No one's catching your interest right now?"

"I didn't say that!" As Shiro's grin grew, Lance groaned. "Ugh, okay. I think I like Keith? I'm not too sure, though. But it's kind of how you said you were, like, jealous of other boys and you weren't really sure if you wanted to date them or be like them."

"That makes ... a lot of sense, actually." Shiro thought aloud.

"How about you? Since we're doing this. I mean, do you like anyone?" Lance smirked.

Shiro blushed. "I ... had a fiance back on earth, before I left for Kerberos, but we separated when I decided to go to space. I'm not entirely over him, I don't think. But, I did kind of have a small ... thing? For Rolo. But that was short lived."

"Fiance!?" Lance exclaimed. "What was his name? Was he nice? Oh wait. Sorry. You said you separated. You don't have to answer that. But Rolo? Really?"

"I should've known you'd ask, to be honest. And it's fine, really. His name was Adam, and yes, he was nice. I wouldn't have proposed if he wasn't. We only separated because I decided to go to Kerberos. We had a ... a fight about it, actually. But it's been a couple years, I think I'm alright now. Maybe." Shiro bit his lip as he thought about Adam, back on earth, who probably thought he was dead. Though, Sam Holt had gone back to earth, so maybe he had told Adam that Shiro was alive? That is, if Sam had even made it back, or if Adam even wanted anything to do with him anymore—

"So what about your 'thing' for Rolo?" Lance asked, dragging Shiro out of his spiraling thoughts.

"Well, I'll have you know it was very, very short-lived. And dont you go telling anyone else about this. But, it was kind of like how you were with Nyma. You liked her, kind of, and were blindsided. And I liked Rolo, kind of, and urged Hunk to keep helping. It might have been his prosthetic, a whole 'same hat!' sort of situation, but nonetheless, I kinda liked him," Shiro mused.

"'Same hat?' Really?" Lance teased.

Shiro yawned before he could reply. "Yes. Now, it's late, and Allura wants us to wake up early tomorrow and train. Get to bed, Lance."

They said goodnight to each other, and just before Lance opens the door to Shiro's room, he turns around. "Thank you Shiro. I was having a bit of an internal panic due to all that, so ... That conversation really helped. It's ... I think I'm ... I—"

"You don't have to say it, Lance. Take your time, because no one is rushing you to figure this out."

Lance smiled. "I want to say it. I'm bi." He laughed. "That felt so weird to say out loud, and yet, so freeing. I'm bi. I am bisexual."

Shiro chuckled tiredly. "I'm proud of you, Lance."

"Again, thank you. It really means a lot to me."

"Get to sleep, Lance."

Shiro fell asleep that night and dreamt of Adam and Lance and Keith and himself all living back on earth together, the universe safe from the dangerous clutches of the Galra.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, let me know and I'll over-explain !!
> 
> Also, yes, there was a hint at nonbinary lance in this and I am so happy that has picked up in the fandom
> 
> ........... Should I write lance asking pidge abt nonbinary genders? She's a demigirl who's ok with any pronouns but prefers she/her (again, an hc of mine). I can't promise I'll write it as quickly as I did this one, but I'll certainly try!!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!  
> -Reed
> 
> Oh yeah hit me up on the tumble [@ pikachudenki ](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/pikachudenki)


End file.
